Organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices, as a new generation of display device technology, have advantages of self luminescence, large viewing angle, high contrast, low power consumption, high response speed, high resolution, full colors and thin form factor. AMOLED might be one of future potential main stream display device technologies.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional OLED display device includes a scan driver 10, a data driver 20, a light emission control driver 30 and a pixel array 40. The pixel array 40 has a plurality of pixels 50, which are connected to scan lines S1 to Sn, data lines D1 to Dm and light emission control lines E1 to En respectively. The scan driver 10 is configured to provide scan signals to scan lines S1 to Sn successively, the data driver 20 is configured to provide data signals to data lines D1 to Dm, while the light emission control driver is configured to provide light emission control signals to light emission control lines E1 to En.
When scan signals are supplied to scan lines successively, pixel rows connected with scan lines are selected. Accordingly, the selected pixels receive data signals (data voltages) from data lines. The data voltages control currents flowing from the power supply ELVDD to the OLEDs, and hence control the OLEDs to generate light with corresponding luminance, and thereby display images. The duration for a pixel to emit light is controlled by a light emission control signal from a light emission control line.
The scan driver 10, the data driver 20 and the light emission control driver 30 are controlled by a timing controller 60. The timing controller 60 may provide scan driving control signals (SDS) to the scan driver 10, provide data driving control signals (DDS) to the data driver 20, and provide light emission driving control signals (EDS) to the light emission control driver 30. The timing controller 60 can control the pulse width and/or the number of pulses of the light emission control signals output from the light emission control driver 30 by controlling the light emission driving control signals (EDS).
According to a conventional design, the scan driver 10 and the light emission control driver 30 are driven by different control timing signals respectively and independently. It is desired to have an effective simplified circuit design to reduce TFT elements and/or control timing signals required by the circuit.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to the person of ordinary skill in the art.